


are you bored yet

by gaynap



Category: Smiling Friends (Cartoon 2020)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, awkward confessions, heres your food charpim fans, this sucks but they dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynap/pseuds/gaynap
Summary: its pim and charlies day off
Relationships: Charlie (Smiling Friends)/Pim (Smiling Friends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	are you bored yet

Charlie always looked forward to his day off, he never really enjoyed the job he had to work so a break was always welcome. Pim was always making him go do something, though. It was usually a visit to some local business, or just a walk through a park, or something that made Charlie have to talk to Pim at some point.

Charlie never hated Pim necessarily, not at all really, but one might be mistaken to believe that considering Charlie's attitude towards most things, especially Pim's optimistic outlook. He didn't really agree with it but he has a heart, he can't just shatter the guy's worldview because of his own pessimism. Especially not after what happened with Desmond.

However, what Charlie did hate was socializing every second of every day. And Pim sure did love subjecting him to it.

Today was no different, Pim was walking around with Charlie through the park they usually went to. It was thankfully a comfortable temperature, Charlie didn't think he would be able to handle wearing his hoodie in the blazing heat.

"Oh, come on, Charlie, it's such a beautiful day out!" Pim had said to a half-awake and irritated Charlie. Charlie dragged a hand down his face after a few minutes of Pim trying to convince him to come with him, and begrudgingly obliged.

Pim tugged on the sleeve of Charlie's hoodie gently, "Charlie, you're awful quiet today, is something wrong?" he asked genuinely. Charlie shrugged. "Yeah, I'm alright, just. Still kinda tired, y'know?"

Pim gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Charlie. I was just so excited to finally go out with you today!" Pim explained, giving Charlie a warm smile, which definitely made Charlie less annoyed. You can't really be mad at Pim sometimes.

"It's okay," Charlie responded.

Truth is, as much as Pim could get on Charlie's nerves every once in a while, Charlie kind of had a small, tiny, crush on Pim. Well, not really small or tiny, more big and distracting. Charlie always tried to push his feelings aside when he was around Pim, and for the most part it worked, but sometimes, especially on these days off, he can't help but think about how much he likes Pim.

Sometimes he liked to think of these little walks and such as dates, and that made them a little more bearable.

"Well, anyways, aren't you glad you decided to come out today? It's so nice out today," Pim said, and well, Charlie didn't really decide to come out today, he was politely forced to, but now that he was getting more used to it, he was slightly glad, he guessed. "Yeah," he replied simply.

"That's good!" Pim exclaimed, leaning a little closer to Charlie for a brief moment. "Well, would you like to do anything else today?" He asked. "Uhhhh-" Charlie started before he was cut off by Pim, "Oh! I heard there's a little shop nearby this park! We should go there," Pim said excitedly.

When Charlie thought about it, it sounded actually a little fun, so he absentmindedly replied "Yeah, that does sound kinda fun. Let's go."

After a walk that felt like a thousand years, they finally arrived at the small shop. Looking in the windows, Charlie noticed the shop seemed absolutely packed with all kinds of things, and he couldn't help but be excited to step inside. 

Pim wasted no time stepping inside, and as he opened the door a little bell rang, and the person working at the cash register greeted them warmly. They were the only people in the store, so Charlie felt incredibly nervous, avoiding making eye contact with the employee the whole time.

Pim looked completely amazed with the amount of things in the store, looking around like it was full of golden treasure. Charlie found himself staring down a small, out-of-season valentine's day plushie, it was a teddy bear holding a cartoonish heart.

Charlie thought about what next valentine's day would be like between them, Charlie was never fond of the holiday but he knew Pim was a total romantic, he absolutely loved the energy of it all. Charlie pondered how Pim would react if he got him a gift for the holiday. He probably wouldn't mind, but what if it was very clearly romantic? What if Charlie confessed that day?

Charlie was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp gasp from Pim. He snapped his head over to see what was happening and Pim was running over to what looked like an irregularly large plushie. "This is so adorable, Charlie!" Pim exclaimed, and Charlie couldn't help but agree. It was pretty cute.

It wasn't giant, necessarily, but definitely larger than a normal sized teddy bear. It was around the same size as Pim.

Pim reached in his pocket to look for his wallet, presumably, but came up empty handed. "No, no, no did I forget it?" Pim sighed, disappointed.

Charlie remembered in the back of his head he hadn't forgot his. He grabbed it from his jean pocket, unzipped it and took a look at the price tag of the plushie. Only fifteen bucks. "Yeah, I'll pay for it, man," Charlie said, hauling the thing over his shoulder and walking up to the cash register. "Wh- wh- Charlie!" Pim tried, raising his arms up in the air. "You want anything else?" Charlie asked. "I- I mean, not really!"

Charlie didn't really want to consider what he was doing buying Pim's love, but it was definitely worth it to see Pim try to hide his grin.

After the transaction, and after saying goodbye to the employee, they walked outside, Charlie mindlessly following Pim as he walked to what was probably the park. "Y-y'know, you really didn't have to do that Charlie!" Pim said. "It's okay, dude, it was only fifteen bucks," Charlie assured.

"Honestly, Charlie, you're quite nice sometimes," Pim replied, poking Charlie's arm teasingly. "I mean... I don't know," Charlie mumbled.

"Come on now, don't act all humble!" Pim teased, somehow getting even closer to Charlie, which embarrassingly made his heart rate pick up. "I think you're very nice sometimes, actually," Pim added.

Charlie didn't really know how to respond so he just let out a little "pssshhh" dismissively. Pim chuckled, well, more giggled than anything, and casually started holding Charlie's hand.

Charlie felt his face heat up to the surface of the sun. Pim had never held his hand before. Maybe it was just a friendly thing? But Charlie would be lying if he said he didn't like the feeling of taking a walk and holding hands with Pim like an actual couple.

"I think I really like you, Charlie," Pim said, smile evident in his voice. Charlie panicked a little. "Like- like in what way man?" He asked.

"In a- um... not platonic way, I guess?" Pim admitted, nervously laughing a bit at the end. 

Charlie kind of felt like he was having a heart attack. "For how long?" He asked, not really realizing his voice was extremely shaky.

"Oh a while! A while," Pim answered.

"Oh," Charlie said simply.

"It's totally okay if you don't feel the same way! I just-"

"No, no, I've liked you for a while too."

"Really?" Pim said a bit too loudly.

Charlie swallowed nervously. "Yeah," He replied.

Pim squeezed Charlie's hand. "Okay, okay, okay, ummm! Are we... together now??" He asked. "Yes," Charlie blurted out. "If you want to be," He added for good measure.

"Okay! Awesome!" Pim said. He raised Charlie's hand up and gave it a little peck, causing Charlie to blush profusely. "Now aren't you really glad you got up today?" Pim asked, looking up at Charlie. "Hmm, maybe," Charlie admitted.

Maybe these days off aren't so bad after all, Charlie thinks as he holds Pim's hand tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to michael cusack for liking my charpim art on instagram


End file.
